The Aki Ball-halloween special
by Roji-Chan
Summary: The dress up ball has come to Fairy Tail, and everyone is asking each other to the ball. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! NaLu [natsuxlucy]


**Yo guys, Roji here with a special Halloween one shot ^^**

AKI BALL

Lucy woke up, on the twenty-third of september, and looked out of her window. She had been in Fairy Tail since march, and had adjuted well to the crazy lifestyle. Outside, something seemed...different...The endless summer of Magnolia seemed to be changing into autumn. Lucy had never thought of Magnolia being cold.

"Why are you looming out of the window weirdly like that?" A voice said from the corner of her room.

"Kya! How on earth did you two get in!?" She shouted, in response to Happy's question.

"Morning, it's cold outside, wrap up warm." Natsu said, as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Says the person in a vest." She said back.

"I can light my whole body on fire, and you think I'm going to be cold?" He said back.

"Good point. You do know this is my house, and therefore you're breaking an entry, again..."

"But we're a team, Lucy, why would you throw us out?" Happy said, eating a sumptious tuna.

"Because I have just woken up. I'll see you at the guild hall, now go!" She said, shooing them out. They grumbled, and went back out.

Once Lucy had taken a bath, she found some suitable clothes, wich involved a skirt with tights, a beret, a scarf, and some gloves, along with a jumper.

"I hate winter clothes, I can never show skin..." she sighed, as she examined herself in the mirror. She was thankfull once she got outside though. The cold crisp air pierced her skin, and her breath rose up in clouds. She walked with long strides towards the guild hall. When she had arrived, Levy walked over to her.

"Lu-chan! Hello!"

"Hi Levy-chan, why are you in such a good mood?"

"Because in a bit more than a month, it's the ball! The autumn ball!" **You probably know but it you don't autumn=fall=aki**

"B-ball?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well not a proper ball, a dress up ball. We dress up in creepy outfits and dance with our partner." She said, twirling around.

"P-partner?" She asked again, surprised.

"Yes, you know, like proms at high school."

"Oh...I see, count me out." She said, dissapointed.

"Aw, why, Lu-chan?" She said, sad. Lucy knew who she wanted to ask, but it was out of the question.

"You have Gajeel, I have no one."

"Gajeel and I are friends! Nothing-" she was interupted by a loud shout.

"Shuddup Gray! I'll rip your snow head off!" Natsu shouted.

"Not before I tear apart that flame brain of yours, forever alone!" Gray said, laughing.

"Gaaa! You piss me off!" Natsu said, aiming a fist at him.

"What are they fighting about again..."

"Gray was insulting Natsu about never having gone to the ball." Levy sighed.

"He's never been to the ball?"

"Well, who would want to _his _partner? Or does Lu-chan..."

"Shut up Levy-chan. What are you choosing for your outfit?"

"Um...well...Erza said she was going to dress us..."

"You haven't even been once!" Gray shouted to Natsu.

"Neither have you!"

"I've been each year with Cana! And this year I'm going with Juvia!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to!" He retorted.

"Please!" Gray scoffed. "You haven't even asked someone!"

"It's in more than a month!"

"I already have my costume."

"Well I will too!"

"BOYS!" Erza roared.

"Well, that's new" Levy muttered.

**That evening.**

"I leave at the same time as you, but _still, _you arrive here before me!" Lucy said, at the sight of her teamates sitting on the couch.

"Lucy, Natsu liiiiiiiiiikes you!" Happy laughed. Lucy, as usual, threw him a death stare, and Natsu just ignored him.

"So who are you taking to the ball?" Natsu asked her.

"No one. No one would ask me." Lucy said, taking of her jacket, scarf, hat and gloves, and hanging them up. "How about you? I heard your fight with Gray, who do you plan on asking?" She said, trying to sound casual. He got up, and leant against the wall, next to her.

"Well, I was wondering if you would?" He said, not in the slightest bit embarassed.

"What, go to the ball with you?"

"Yeah, as fellow team mates, we need to help each other out."

"Sure, I'd be happy to." She replied, smiling. "Why me though? I thought you might take Lisanna, or-"

"Lisanna? Why would I take her?" He asked, puzzled.

"You know her longer, and you've been good friends."

"Luce, you and Happy are my best friends." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy said. Lucy's bag made it across the room, and hit him in the head.

"What costume are you going for?" He asked her.

"Erza is dressing us. What about you?"

"Surprise suprise." He said, grinning.

**About a month later**

"Erza, are the stockings really necesarry?" Lucy complained, as she put on fishnet knee socks.

"Everything has to be perfect!" Erza said, as she straightened her pointy hat.

Lucy sighed, and put them on, completing her scary doll outfit. Her dress was short, and made out of black lace, her fingernails were painted black, and her lips had black lipstick on. She had her hair up in two bunches, tied up in black ribbon.

"Okay, how do I look?" She asked, making a creepy little girl smile.

"So pretty, Lu-chan!" Levy said. "Scary, in a gorgeous way. How about me?" She said, lifting up her arms. She was dressed as a corpse bride, the dress stained in places, and tore, the bouquet of flowers faning, and pale makeup.

"Amazing too!" Lucy said.

"You really take dressing up seriously, don't you?" Cana said, wrapped up in bandages that revealed quite a bit of her skin.

"Cana-san, should you be drinking before the party even starts?" Wendy asked, worried. She was in a little strap dress, white, with white powder on her face, a little ghost girl. Her shiny black strap shoes really gave a ghostly impression.

"Juvia thinks that her and Gray-Sama will be amazing zombies." Juvia said, as she walked into the room. Her white nightdress was stained with blood, and torn in places, her make up gave her skin a greenish tinge, and dark circles were drawn under her eyes.

"I'm done, let's go." Erza said, as she put on her cape. She was dressed as a witch, a purple dress that came down to her ankles, but the part below the knees was see through. She had a purple corset, that made her cleavage even more prominent, and a purple hat, that made her hair even more beautiful.

"Erza, you are gorgeous..." Lucy said, in amazment. "I'm going to go to my appartment quickly, first, I'll see you there." She said.

"Don't keep Natsu waiting, I'm sure he'll liiiiiiiiiiike your outfit very much..." Cana joked. Lucy scowled, and walked out the door, into the cold, dark night. The dead leaves swirled round her ankles as she rushed home.

Once in her appartment, she found her lace gloves, and sighed a second, still slightly scared from her walk. The streets outside were silent and dark, and an omniscient fog made everything into silhouettes. She rushed back out. She stopped, as she heard an evil laugh from up the road. There was a silhouette of someone in a top hat, and a tail coat. She gasped, scared.

"Is it wise for a young girl to be prowling the streets in the night time, espacially on a day like this?" He said. She laughed, and walked closer.

"Natsu! You scared me!" She said, as he came into view.

"Sorry, I could'nt help it." He laughed.

"Nice get up." She said. He was dressed in a long black tail coat, which had some various materials patched into it. Plain black dress pants, white gloves, and a tall black hat.

"I'm the mad hatter, I can even do the laugh!" He said proudly, before hangining his head down, to cast a dark shadow over his face, and slowly raised it, letting out a mix between a giggle, cackle and laugh.

"Very mad, I can do this." Lucy said, and hung her head on one side, giving a scary smile.

"Wow..." he said. She stopped, and laughed. "That outfit really suits you." He said. Lucy blushed at the compliment, it wasn't every day he complimented her.

"Thank you, I thought you were already there?" She said, as they started to walk towards the guild hall.

"I was, and the other girls came. I didn't see you, so I asked Erza, and she said you were at your appartment, so I went to give you a scare."

"I'm not sure wether to say thank or not..." She sighed. "I'm cold, I wish I had thought of a coat..."

"Here." Natsu said, and put an arm around her. "My body should be warm, I'm a fire dragon slayer after all." He said. Lucy shyley walked closer to him.

"Thanks, you are warm."

They arrived at the guild. The outside was lit by the moving shadows of Jack'o Lanterns, and some banners with 'happy halloween' written on them. They walked inside, were loud music was playing, and one long table had been set to the side with food on it.

"I told Gray." Natsu laughed. "I'll see you later, I'm just going to bash his face in." He said, and left. Lucy sighed, and sat down at a table, next to Cana.

"Lucy, why aren't you snogging in some dark corner?"

"Shut up, Cana. Who did you come with?"

"Bickslow. But I came for the booze, and he knows it. He came to party." She said, and took a long gulp of beer. "Seriously though, why aren't you with Natsu?"

"He came to fight Gray." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, is poor Lucy feeling neglected?" Cana teased.

"No. I knew he would do this. It wasn't like I was expecting anything." She said. "Where's Levy?"

"Dancing with an actually quite sexy vampire Gajeel."

"That's good. What about Wendy?"

"She left as soon as she got here with Romeo as Frankenstein's monster."

"Isn't she a bit young?" Lucy said, surprised.

"Just because you're a seventeen year old virgin deosn't mean she has to be."

"And Juvia?"

"Gray! Where are you! Come and fight me!" Natsu yelled, as he walked across the dance floor. "Gray, are you-" He stopped, as he spotted Gray.

He was dancing with Juvia, well, a bit more than dancing. They were kissing at the same time. Juvia was a very flushed zombie, and Gray remained cool. The only thing that Natsu could think of, was '_How do they breath?' _

He walked over to Gray, and patted his shoulder.

"Oy! Ice brain! Come fight me!" Natsu yelled. He saw Gray shrug his shoulders, and broke his and Juvia's kiss.

"I'll see you later honey." He said, stroking her chin. She swooned. He took Natsu by his shoulder, and led him outside.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Wha? Where are you taking me?" Natsu complained. Once they were outside, in the quite cold, Gray said. "Who did you come with?"

"Well who do you think? The pope?" Natsu said, rolling his eyes.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah."

"Well why aren't you with her you idiot?" Gray said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said, confused.

"I mean, you came with her. To what? Walk to the guild with her? No, to spend time with her."

"I wanted to fight you."

"Jeez, your not making this easy are you. I know you like Lucy."

"Of course I do, she's my best friend."

"I know you like her more than a friend."

"Wha-hey, wait a second!" Natsu said, blushing red.

"Stop with the nonsense and admit it." Gray said. There was a silence.

"Fine. I like Lucy."

"And I also know she likes you."

"What?"

"Lucy, likes, you. Do I need to spell it out?"

"Hold on, she _likes _me?"

"Yes, and she's in there, in a sexy outfit, and you're looking for fights. What are you going to do?"

"Punch you."

"What-" he was interupted bu Natsu's fist.

"You said Lucy looked sexy. She's mine. Get your eyes of her." He said, and walked back inside. He found Lucy, sitting down, talking with Cana.

"Lucy?" He asked.

"What? Aren't you fighting?" She said, somewhat annoyed.

"No, fighting's been postponed. Would you like to dance?" He said, extending out his hand. She looked up at him, blushed momentarily, and smiled.

"I would love to." She said, got up, and took his hand. They walked onto the floor, and took each others hands.

"Do you remember when I taught you how to dance?" She asked.

"Slightly. But wasn't it ballroom dancing? I don't think will be very handy here..." he said, showing all the other couples around him. Gray was dancing with Juvia, again, not dancing, but...

"Since when have those two been together?" Lucy asked.

"Probably since twenty minutes ago. It's gross, they should get a room. Let's dance." He said, looking back at her and grinning.

"Okay." She sad, he took her hands, and they danced, holding hands. The music was quick.

"Spin." He said, as he let go of one hand, she spun, laughing. Then, all of a sudden, just like in a clichè film, the music turned to a slow, romantic song. The couples all around them held each other closer. They both blushed, but took each other closer too.

"Hey." Lucy finaly said.

"What?"

"Thanks for not just fighting with Gray." She said.

"Thank _you_." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"For being yourself." He said, she blushed. He pulled her away slightly, so he could see her face. "You see Luce, if you were anybody else, I wouldn't of fallen in love." He said.

"W-what?" She asked, but was interuppted by Natsu's lips that connected with hers.

Levy sat down next to Cana, after a lot of dancing. She spotted her friend, the blond one, and her other friend, the pink haired one, dancing, not dancing but...

"Since when have those two been together?" She asked Cana.

"Probably since two minutes ago. It's gross, they should get a room."

END

**Hope you enjoyed, Happy halloween! Bisous, from Roji-chan :***


End file.
